Kate Upton
Sport’s Illustrated is known for choosing girls with perfect body measurements. Kate Upton wears 34D bra size and weighs 145 pounds. While most successful models have banana or hourglass shaped figure, Kate Upton is typical apple type. Upton appeared twice on the cover of Sport’s Illustrated Swimsuit Issue and they know how to find perfect bikini for her D cups. Biography Early life Upton was born in St. Joseph, Michigan, and raised in Melbourne, Florida. She is the daughter of Shelley (née Davis), a former Texas state tennis champion, and Jeff Upton, a high school athletics director. Her uncle is U.S. Representative Fred Upton (R-MI). Upton's great-grandfather, Frederick Upton, was co-founder of appliance manufacturer and marketer Whirlpool Corporation. Upton attended Holy Trinity Episcopal Academy. As a young equestrian, she showed at the American Paint Horse Association and competed at a national level. With her horse Roanie Pony, she won three APHA Reserve World Championships — 13 and Under Western Riding, 13 and Under Horsemanship, and 14–18 Western Riding. She was named the 13 and Under Reserve All-Around Champion, giving her a total of four reserve championships (2nd place). In addition, Upton ended up third overall on the APHA youth Top Twenty. With a second horse, Zipped, she won 14–18 Western Riding and was included in the top 5 in 14–18 Horsemanship and 14–18 Western Pleasure in 2009. Career Upton attended a casting call in Miami for Elite Model Management in 2008 and was signed by them the same day, and she eventually moved to New York City, where she then signed with IMG Models. Upton first modeled clothing for Garage and Dooney & Bourke. She was the 2010–11 face of Guess. In 2011, Upton appeared in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. She was featured in the body paint section and named Rookie of the Year for that issue. She has since modeled for Beach Bunny Swimwear, and has appeared in Complex and Esquire as "The Woman of the Summer". Upton wore one of the Beach Bunny suits in the 2014 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. In April 2011, an Internet video of her doing the dougie hip-hop dance at a Los Angeles Clippers game went viral and served to increase her popularity. Guy Trebay of The New York Times observed that this served to illustrate the power of social media to bestow stardom upon a model, which had previously been the domain of top designer runway shows. In April 2012, Upton appeared in a video of herself performing the Cat Daddy dance to the song of the same name by The Rej3ctz, which also went viral. Upton made an appearance in a June 2011 episode of Tosh.0 and participated in the 2011 Taco Bell All-Star Legends & Celebrity Softball Game at Chase Field in Phoenix, Arizona, in July 2011. Upton's acting debut was in the film, Tower Heist, as Mr. Hightower’s Mistress. It was released in November 2011. She also appeared in The Three Stooges as Sister Bernice. Upton appeared on the cover of the 2012 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, released in February 2012. As of that month, her Twitter account had a following of 170,000 people. Upton has also recounted the negative aftereffects of the 2012 Sports Illustrated cover, saying, "I felt terrible about myself for a solid month. Every single guy I met was either married or about to be married, and I felt like I was their bachelor present or something." Upton has appeared on the covers of Vogue Italia, British Vogue, CR Fashion Book, Cosmopolitan, French ELLE, GQ, Italian GQ, German GQ, Jalouse, Sunday Times Style, Esquire, The Daily, and Muse Magazine. In 2012, she was ranked the fifth sexiest model by MODELS's. She ranked #3 on the American publication of AskMen's Top 99 Women for 2013. In 2012, she was listed on Maxim's HOT 100 list, citing her photo shoots with Sports Illustrated. Upton was the cover model for the 2013 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue for the second consecutive year. Parts of her 2013 Sports Illustrated pictorial were filmed in Antarctica and Upton suffered from failing hearing and eyesight due to the extreme cold. After getting the November 2012 Vogue Italia cover photographed by Steven Meisel and the January 2013 Vogue UK cover, Upton landed the June 2013 Vogue cover by Mario Testino. She was then photographed by Annie Leibovitz for the October 2013 100th anniversary cover of Vanity Fair. In September 2013, Upton was named Model of the Year at the 10th annual Style Awards at the Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week in New York. Upton appeared on the flip-side cover of the 2014 50th anniversary Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, the first time that type of cover was used by that magazine. Part of her shoot took place at Cape Canaveral, capturing her in zero gravity. In April 2014, she appeared with Cameron Diaz, Leslie Mann and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in the comedy The Other Woman as Amber, one of Coster-Waldau's character's mistresses. In 2014, Upton starred with Tony Hale in Lady Antebellum's music video "Bartender". People named Upton its "Sexiest Woman" for 2014, the first time the title has been awarded. Also in 2014, Upton was the centerpiece of a $40 million ad campaign for Machine Zone's mobile app Game of War: Fire Age. Upton will star with Alexandra Daddario in The Layover, a road trip sex comedy directed by William H. Macy. The film follows two best friends (Daddario and Upton) on vacation as they fight over the same guy during a layover in St. Louis. Personal Life Upton has said that her belief in God is important to her. During a photo shoot, someone joked about a cross necklace she wore, "Why are you wearing a cross? Like you would be religious," then took the necklace from her to do the shoot. Upton stated about the incident: "I was really affected by that. The whole thing made me realize that I do want a cross with me, at all times." As a result, Upton had a cross tattooed on the inside of her finger. Upton started dating Detroit Tigers baseball player Justin Verlander in late 2011, but split up with him in January 2015. She admitted while filling in as a co-host for Kelly Ripa on Live! with Kelly and Michael that she cannot wear Tigers' gears while watching her favorite team, the New York Yankees, play in Yankee Stadium when Verlander is the starting pitcher. On August 31, 2014, nude photographs of Upton and several other female celebrities were leaked to the internet. Filmography In Film 2011 * Tower Heist 2012 * The Three Stooges 2014 * The Other Woman 2016 * The Layover In TV 2011 * Tosh.0 (1 episode) 2012 * ''Sports Illustrated: The Making of Swimsuit 2012 ''(1 episode) * Saturday Night Live (1 episode) * ''GTTV Presents MLB 2K12: The Perfect Club ''(1 episode) Category:Top 10 Category:Top 100 Category:Names starting with K Category:Models Category:Actresses Category:Born in Michigan Category:Born 1992 Category:American Category:Blonde